Cookie
Cookie is a first year student attending Shade Academy, played by Arthur Klimczak-Simul. Stats 225 EXP UNASSIGNED Basics Name Cookie (New York Black and White Cookie, specifically; legally does not have a first name). Species Skunk Faunus ; skunk tail and ears (skunk tail does not emit aroma, but excessive sweating causes release of a nauseating sulfuric odor like with pet skunk, but it is not as bad as being sprayed actually). Voice Soft and very shy/nervous voice, speaking hesitantly. Similar to english dub Yuki Nagato. Backstory Cookie can recall happiness in her past, she can recall sadness, or what should be seen as “happy” and “sad” memories but aren’t particularly either. She had arrived at an orphanage in Mistral around the age of three in which there would have been no way for her to remember anything that happen during the first couple of years of her life or what had brought her there. It was also something she didn’t seem comfortable asking her caretakers in which they did not reveal any information on their own in an attempt to make the entire experience less unpleasant from her. They named her “Cookie” just based on appearance and created her official documentation there like with most other abandoned children. Life was difficult… but because it wasn’t difficult. There are distinct memories associated with happiness that Cookie can recall easily and with fondness. She was never alone, no one really bothered her even with her little smelly accidents. Sure, kids laughed at times but they just wanted to play and never particularly disliked her. Some wanted to get sprayed on purpose as a dare in which she would have to pull her undergarments down (normally wearing a skirt or dress/girl’s uniform) to spray them. No one meant any harm, they were children. However, those actions were not taken lightly by the caretakers there, or the religious teachers/nuns who would non profitly come every now and them to instruct the children. Plus, the smell was becoming a bother to potential adopters. Around the age of 4 or 5, enough money was raised so that Cookie could get the glands that emitted the scent removed to benefit her as well as it was likely no one would adopt a smelly skunk. Things have felt somewhat… off ever since. Her smell was much more pleasant, even nice smelling when she was not excessively sweating, but she could not spray as she used to when threatened, leaving her very confused… It was a biological reaction she needed to do, but she found that she could not do it in which this troubled her, mostly resulting in small tantrums or crying when feeling nervous in front of potential adopters. This of course did not cause her life to be completely horrible. She still had her friends, the rest of the children that were kind of all in it together in a sense. The adoption center as a whole treated the children more like pets than children, not in a bad way of course, just… different. Cookie grew up in the orphanage, devouring any books that would be brought there, she wanted to know everything about the world but was afraid to venture out of the orphanage by herself. Though children were allowed to go to town with accompaniment, Cookie simply found that she was unable to do it. Instead, she sought answers to life from the nuns who would come. The concept of religion was incredibly intriguing to her. Someone to talk to with all of the knowledge of the entire world could tell her everything and help her feel… better? It was through religion that she started to have a more definite answer as to where she was “supposed to belong” in which there were easy to follow guidelines on how to feel in which Cookie could more easily ignore the discontent (not sadness, but a lack of happiness, does not imply indifference) she felt always. Remember, this isn’t a sad story about an orphan who never gets adopted, actually… around the age of 12, she was adopted by the church who sponsored the orphanage through the nuns who had taken interest in her. The transition was somewhat difficult but around this time she was less of a ruckus and more quiet. She now lived at church with the sisters and nuns in training, attending a private religious academy for girls. “Girl?” Living as a nun in training was moderately difficult. She was grouped as a “girl” though she did not know if she was that, but at the same time did not know what else she could be so she kept her mouth shut about it. There were many chores and studies. But it was “happy”, “a place to belong”, she thought, and a rather peaceful and content home. There was nothing particularly wrong with her life as she awkwardly entered a pubescent stage. She has felt rather low-key about it all and sometimes happy? Well, it was more of a low-key pleasantness, but she often called it “happiness” for lack of a better term. Therefore, things became rather intense when she became horrified as she had her first menstruation cycle around the age 15-16. She had been late unlike the rest of the girls, perhaps through hormonal or biological or even environmental causes, and she just began to assume that maybe she just would not work as a “girl” and could eventually point out to everyone that she was not meant to take that role. However… eventually her period DID come and it was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. Something about smelly bodily excretions involving that area troubled her, the sight of blood was a bit scary, physically she experienced excruciating cramps and often disorienting fevers, and there was general dysphoria about the whole process. She has adjusted slightly since then but would always dread this week every month. Although, technically she felt like at home at the church, sometimes it felt like she just didn’t really belong. She was religious and spiritual at heart but not as devout as some to pray literally for hours daily. She was intrigued by the rest of the world, but not rebellious like some of the other girls there who secretly relieve their sexual attention with each other or do other things the church had forbidden them to do. She attended school and had friends she could talk to, but they all had their own lives she felt she couldn’t connect to. She was not a perfect student or a bad one. She was average on the good side, but not really showing excellence, passion, or will to succeed much. On her 16th birthday, she, along with some of the other girls went to go get work in the city. Getting a job was sort of an optional thing for the girls, not generally encouraged but not discouraged. It was something that could be done if desired, she decided to go for it anyway. The closest place was a small restaurant that got busy very easily due to its location and very cramped very quickly. Her faunus appearance, although she was no longer smelly, scared people off, but she was lucky to get a job with cleanup and bussing. She never took any money for herself and gave all to the church. Thus, she had no personal items save for basic necessities such as toiletries, her nun attire, her school uniform, her glasses, and her work uniform now. While she found beauty in items that others had or things in stores and could somewhat see why someone would like to have a “thing” to look at, touch, or for other purpose, she didn’t really personally understand why she should own these “things” or if they would really bring her any comfort or how to associate them like others did. It was also around that age where she had begun combat training condoned by the church. The philosophy of this monotheistic church was to help those who needed help and less fortunate. Of course, in this world, it incorporates themes of protecting the lives of the innocent. Girls raised in the church would grow academically, intellectually, and with divine appreciation to establish essential virtues before learning combat. Combat consisted of defense and less destruction of the opponent but more of disabling them. There was evil in this world that existed with good, like essential flames. But sometimes, the flames become too powerful and destructive in which gentle reduction was necessary. That was their philosophy. Most girls shone with abilities that followed the church’s philosophy. It was not that Cookie was particularly bad, she did everything asked of her and well. However, it was not spectacular, it was not full of spirit or passion. It was evident to the higher nuns and Mother Superior that her shelteredness was inhibiting the spirit of the young nun in training and she needed to grow in virtue by taking leave and learning about the evil and good of the world first hand to spread their philosophy. However, this was not known to the others. Therefore, it came as a rather huge shock when she was then chosen to be sent to a Combat Academy and one all the way across the world. But? Cookie was not anyone special, she felt slightly disconnected with her environment as it was, completely leaving it would not remedy her sense of not being able to belong. This was… really odd… Nonetheless, she did obey her instructions. On the day she became 18 in which she became a full nun, she was sent to Vacuo and Shade Academy (it was decided the best to put her in a completely different environment in which Atlas and Vacuo were considered but Atlas did not accept her since they were more elite and she did not show extreme excellence) to complete her missionary duties (at least she thought that was this was for). Personality Although she sounds timid, Cookie is not particularly timid. She will be hesitant to speak but only because she thinks she should lean more towards only speaking when necessary and will not normally speak just because. She can be a bit shaky upon meeting new people but only because it’s a little unusual to her. Despite there being a lot of people in the restaurant she worked at, she did not necessarily have to interact with many as she normally just did clean up and typically again, would not speak unless it was necessary in which she believed in a work environment, you would work and that would be that. She can be considered hard-working and intellectual, but she does not know much honestly and honestly just finds that it is necessary to work the level that she is working in regards to academics, spiritual studies, jobs, chores, and combat. She completes what is asked of her, but not really more. She likes to read romance novels (she has never read erotic novels and does not know what sex really. She will hear others talk about sex but since she is not involved in that group of girls in the church community so she does not get to learn about it) but this is mostly a hobby that makes her feel a little more pleasant or a necessary stress relieving activity. Résumé Occupation She has worked as a restaurant busser in which she had general cleaning duties. Education She has gone to a fairly good private religious academy and has done studies with her church in which she has fully become a nun. She experienced partial training through the church. Combat Weapon A very small hand held pistol looking gun that sprays a partial pepper spray utilizing the properties that cause temporary blindness but not the chili enhancing or skin irritating properties/lightning dust for partial paralyzation/other chemical component mixture that will render the opponent partially blind, mostly disoriented/nauseated and partially paralyzed. Semblance Telepathy: Cookie can mentally receive information of the thoughts of those around hers. This is not well developed and she is not able to do much with the thoughts or send thoughts back or do much manipulation. She can also hear thoughts only by tuning in to a specific person but it is not on all the time, therefore she misses opportunities to learn information because she does not know when to activate her underdeveloped semblance. Future Outlook Intended Career She is fully a nun in which she did not think she would really need to put thought into a career she would want. She plans on continuing on missionary aspects of her church. Character Development Problem with Cookie is that she is average, she does not know she sees herself as barely a person and honestly has very little will to live but also doesn’t have a will to die. She needs to improve on her own self awareness to become more aware of others in the form of telepathy. Learning about herself will enable to strengthen her telepathic perception. She should become more emotional and discover the unknown. She is fascinated by outside concepts but she will initially not show much wonder since she barely feels in touch with her surroundings. Her sexuality has not been thought up of fully but because she hasn’t had instances where she would really think or process this. Though she does experience a form of attraction to others regardless of gender, sex, or any other factor, and has in fact slightly pleasured herself before, she did not really understand all of this and did not see the need to look more into it. She is satisfied with her life but is dissatisfied with herself. She will learn to grow to opposite of this. Goals Obeying the instructions of the church is her priority and actually her only goal. She cannot have other goals because they are not given to her in which she would not be able to understand them. Other Notes Church Her church is known as Divine Safeguard Deliverance Church or (DSDC) one branch of a larger monotheistic faith that believes in protecting humanity. This sector does not enforce a certain dress code like others in which the girls are allowed to dress in other than nun clothing if wanted outside of the actual church itself, but traditionally encourage nun attire for events and worshiping as a group, and on holy days. They live surrounding the church but the actual church being the place of worship for the community and all members. Theme Song Self-inflicted achromatic (irony her aura shows no color also, part of her soul to be colorless/indecisive between happy and sad/light and dark? Yes, no? She doesn’t know) Timeline/EXP Season 0.5 BST 4-1 Interesting Population, That's for Sure - 150 EXP * Acquainting herself with this school is going to be harder than she thought. Tool by Your Own Faith - 75 EXP * Meets Eric, tries to be friends, but rejects him Gallery Category:Characters